Closer
by My Reality Is My Own
Summary: Upon trying to visit Judai, Yusei accidentally goes back a bit too far.  Child!JudaixYusei  Warning for taboo/pedophilia


Summary: Upon trying to visit Judai, Yusei accidentally goes back a bit too far. [Child!JudaixYusei] Warning for taboo/pedophilia

A gift for yoshikissedbirdo on YT, who made the video that inspired this.

**WARNING**; Written out, rape/dubcon-filled pedophilia. Don't like, don't read.

Yes, I have problems.

~~~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~~~~

Yusei could immediately tell that he had made a mistake when he was able to actually see where the hell he was going; last time he had stopped into Judai's time to stop Paradox, they were in a foreign country that he didn't recognize but there was a feel to it that he also got from when they went to Yuugi's time; they were both different, he could just somehow sense the difference. But this place...wasn't like either.

He was surrounded by trees, and he could easily smell the familiar scent of the ocean nearby. Walking his D-Wheel, he began walking towards the water, keeping an eye out. The Crimson Dragon wouldn't put him anywhere; obviously Judai was somewhere around here. The only question was, would Judai know him? If he went too far back, then they hadn't met yet...

He paused when he heard the sound of talking; the voice was slightly recognizable, but not. Frowning, Yusei gently parked his D-Wheel against a tree and followed the voice. He paused, surprised, when he came upon a beach.

Sitting in the sand, building a sand castle, was Judai. Or rather, he thought it was Judai. Apparently he went back in time a little farther than he meant, because Judai looked maybe ten or eleven.

"Erm...Judai-kun?"

The young boy looked up, brown eyes shining. "Hi! Oh," he looked confused upon seeing him, for obvious reasons not recognizing him. "Do I...know you?"

"My name's Yusei." He said, smiling. "I'm from the future."

Judai tilted his head, face scrunched up. "R-really? Are you an alien too? Cuz that would be so awesome."

"No, I'm not an alien..." the black haired teen answered, sitting next to the boy. "Actually, I'm a friend of yours."

The brown haired boy smiled up at him. "Wow, that's really cool...Do you wanna play with me?"

Hesitating slightly, Yuse nodded. He was angry at himself, but mostly at the Crimson Dragon for this mess up. He had come here for a reason; he had wanted to see if Judai noticed any of the obvious tension between them. He had felt it immediately, and he thought that Judai must have, with the way he held his waist when they rode on the D-Wheel, but wanted to make sure. But this...well, this put a damper on things...

Didn't it?

He frowned; had he really just thought that? He looked over the young boy. Well...he certainly looked just like his older self. And...he **had** come here mostly to more or less seduce the younger hero...Some dark part was of him didn't really feel like giving that up despite what was going on...

He pondered this as he helped build a small sand castle. He snuck small glances over at him, wondering if he could really go through with it. It would be rape; and it was a child, a eventual friend of his. But somehow, the thought interested him. What would it be like? Would it feel different than any of the other times he'd had sex?

A dark shudder ran down his spine as he stared at the boy. The curve of his spine, the way his shirt rode up as he stretched to move the sand around, the bright way his eyes glowed with that familiar glint in his eyes. After years of thinking of other people, Yusei decided that, fuck the space-time-continuum, fuck morals, he was going to do this.

"Judai-kun," Yusei smiled, reaching out and gently pulling on the boy's hair. "How about we play a game?"

As expected, he immediately brightened up. "A game? I love games!"

The older male was careful to hide his smirk, instead looking serious. "Well, I don't know...it's a game only adults play, maybe you aren't old enough..."

"I am!" The brunette argued, getting up into the other's face, grabbing his jacket. "Pleaaasssasssse, Yusei-kuuun?"

Yusei pretended to think it over, musing if he was actually going to go through with this. But he stared at those puppy-dog eyes and sighed, nodding. "Fine. But you can't tell anyone, ok? This is just because we're friends."

Judai beamed, nodding frantically. "Thank you, thank you, thank you~"

Nodding, Yusei pulled away slightly and slipped off his jacket, soon followed by his gloves. He noticed the way the boy's eyes followed the mark on his arm but pretended to not notice; it tended to make people uncomfortable.

"What're we doing?" Judai asked, face scrunched up slightly. "I thought you aren't supposed to take cloths off in front of people?"

"Not in public," Yusei corrected, unbuttoning his pants but leaving them on. "But it's just us guys, right? And you wanted to play, didn't you?"

He nodded, looking a bit confused but content none the less. Judai hesitated, seeing that Yusei had stopped and was now just watching him. Nervously, those blue eyes making him feel oddly, he peeled off his shirt and unbuttoned his shorts, waiting for some sign as to what to do.

The Signer nodded his approval, tugging the shorts off the boy's hips, leaving him in a pair of boxers. "Alright, now you might think this game is weird, ok? But I have a feeling you'll get used to it."

Not wanting to let him down, Judai nodded, eying the others hands as they gently touched his skin. Unconsciously, he shivered. The way Yusei's eyes bore into him made a weird pit in his belly, and his fingers seemed to leave warm trails, despite there being no marks.

"Ah, Yusei-...nii, what do you want me to do?"

Yusei tensed at the new prefix, a jolt going straight down to his cock. Gods this was so wrong but he was already hard just by the thought of it all. Swallowing roughly, he grinned at him, steeling his nerves.

"Alright, here." He pulled the smaller pair of hands over on his zipper, beginning to breathe heavy. He unzipped them and pulled them down on to his hips enough that his cock was freed, standing tall and already leaking pre-cum. "Touch it just like this."

Judai made an odd face, feeling nervous about this. This wasn't like anything he'd never heard of from any of his few friends...but it also made him feel a bit proud. He'd be the first in his grade to play with anyone like this, maybe they would all forget about how he'd talk to spirits that none of them could see or accidentally hurt people...

"Like...like this, Yusei-nii?" He wrapped his small fingers around it, staring up at the older boy's face. "Am I doing it right?"

The dark haired male nodded, shuddering as his hips bucked, making Judai jump slightly. "Y-yea, now move your hands up and down..."

He did as told, feeling giddy as he watched the way Yusei's eyes fluttered, or how he began gasping, hips still moving oddly. Judai wrinkled his nose when he felt his hands getting sticky and warm. Curious, he leaned forward and licked the tip, wondering what the stuff was or what it tasted like. He didn't expect Yusei to cry out or for him to buck his hips further, causing the tip to brush past his lips.

"God, J-Judai, again..." He whispered hoarsely, gripping the boy's hair. "Do it again."

He flicked his tongue out to see if he'd get the same reaction. He did, only this time Yusei's cry was drawn out and he began tugging on his hair, trying to pull his face down. Not wanting to upset him, Judai opened up his mouth and slowly let the large piece of flesh enter his mouth. He winced at the odd taste, but was too busy trying not to gag when Yusei's hips began steadily moving, forcing it down his throat and back.

His hands flailed as he slowly got used to when to breathe and the constant tugging on his hair. He frowned when he felt himself being pulled away, looking up curiously. Why did Yusei make him stop, did he do something wrong?

Seeing his confusion, the black haired male grinned. "You did great, but we're going to do something else." He offered three fingers in front of his face. "Suck."

Frowning, Judai opened his mouth and began to suck on them, not looking up at the older boy. For some reason he felt embarrassed despite the fact that Yusei was the one asking him to do this. It didn't last long, however; Yusei pulled them out and pulled on the young boy's boxers, leaving them dangling on his hips, but low enough that he could reach around and begin to push the first finger inside of him.

Judai cringed, letting out a whine. "I-it feels weird, what're we doing?"

Yusei smirked, kissing the tip of his nose. "Playing. Don't worry, it'll only hurt for a minute, okay? Just trust me."

The brown haired boy nodded, though he kept tensing up as the foreign object moved inside of him. It was...weird. It didn't hurt, though he waited for it because Yusei wouldn't have mentioned it if it didn't, but it wasn't comfortable. A part of his brain was suddenly wondering if this was a good idea. He didn't know Yusei, had never seen him before, why should he trust him? But Yusei had said they were friends, and friends trusted each other...

He arched when another finger was added. Okay, now it hurt. It was more of a sting, but he was definitely rethinking this 'game'. But he didn't want to hurt Yusei's feelings by not playing with him, especially since he seemed really nice and really cool-

"Ahh!" He immediately felt tears in his eyes when the last finger was added, all three of them pushing into his body and stretching him. "It hurts, it hurts..."

Yusei nuzzled his cheek, reaching with his other hand into the front of Judai's boxers and wrapping his fingers around the smaller boy's cock. He grinned when the brunette's eyes widened, pleasure completely foreign and new to the kid. He forgot all about his fingers so he scissored them, not wanting to hurt Judai more than completely necessary.

"Judai," Yusei pulled back both hands to pull him underneath him. "This is going to hurt, but it'll feel better soon, okay?"

He looked a bit scared but nodded. "A-alright...I trust you, Yusei-nii."

The black haired male almost felt guilty right then, hesitating. This might possibly screw up the rest of Judai's life, might completely change his own future. But then the boy smiled up at him and he thrust his hips, wanting to get the painful part over with.

There was no helping it; Judai screamed.

It felt muted to Yusei, who tensed up and had to remember how to breathe. God, he'd never felt anything like this. Gasping, he forced himself to be completely still, realizing that the small child was sobbing underneath him, his tiny hands tightly gripping his arms.

"J-Judai," he managed, cringing when he felt the boy writhe. "You need...to relax, or it'll feel worse."

Judai shook his head. "I-it hurts, Yusei-nii, please...pull it out, please..."

Yusei gently leaned down, their foreheads bumping as he kissed the tip of his nose. "You need to trust me, Judai. You know I'd never intentionally hurt you."

Breathing heavy and still feeling that horrible, burning agony in his lower body, he tried to listen. He needed to relax...how did he usually do that? Judai wasn't a 'relaxed' person, according to his teachers. But at this point, he'd do anything to get the pain to stop.

It was very gradual, but the pain started to go away. It helped that Yusei didn't pull away from his face, so he listened to him breathing, though it wasn't the most comforting sound since the older boy looked like he, himself, was in pain. From what, Judai had no idea. Why did adults play this game if it hurt them both so badly?

Noticing that the complete vice on his cock was ebbing, Yusei began to breathe a little easier. God he wanted to move so badly, pummel Judai into the dirt, but he knew that wouldn't be fair. He'd caused enough trouble, the least he could do is _not_ traumatize Judai for the rest of his life.

"I'm going to begin moving." the Signer muttered, seeing the confused, pained look on the boy's face. "It's not going to hurt as much now, okay? And it'll get better, I promise you'll like it."

The brunette hesitated; he didn't want to feel more pain, especially since it already still hurt so badly, but he still (stupidly, a part of him thought) trusted Yusei. He nodded and let out a breath to steel his nerves. "Okay..."

Nodding back, Yusei slowly pulled out, watching the expression on Judai's face. He kept flinching and shuddering, his breathing shallow and loud. A sadistic part of him found it oddly arousing that he had been the the first person to make him feel this way, even if it was just a child. But as he paused before thrusting back in, he had an image of someone touching Judai when he was older...

Eyes narrowing, he leaned forward to lightly bite his ear lobe.

_"Mine."_

He desperately pushed back in, feeling his breath leaving his lungs all over again. Judai let out a choked sob, but it was stopped when he pulled out and did it again. Suddenly, he found that he couldn't stop. One hand gripping Judai's hip, he kept thrusting, trying to keep it slow for Judai's sake but had trouble suddenly remembering his own name.

Judai let out a cry, feeling something warm dripping down his legs each time Yusei moved inside of him. The pain was still there, but an odd pressure building up inside his belly that made his skin feel tingly, especially where Yusei was touching him on his hips.

"Y-Yusei-nii," He began, but then suddenly, he felt the words die in his throat as something burst inside of him when Yusei's hips met his again. "Ghhha!"

Yusei smirked, realizing he had found the boy's prostate. He again felt that dark sense of sadism inside of him as he watched Judai's face scrunch up as he wildly threw his head side to side, not really understanding what was racking through his body. He just knew that suddenly, the pain was gone and he couldn't seem to stop moving.

"Yusei!" Judai cried out as Yusei shifted the boy's legs around his hips. "Gah, again! Please, Yusei-nii!"

Picking up his pace, Yusei pressed his lips against Judai's ear. "Just remember, Judai-kun, only I get to touch you like this."

The brunette screamed again, though this time it was from the odd feeling coursing through his body as his young body gave a dry orgasm. Yusei threw his head back at the feeling of being clenched into a vice grip again as he came inside of him.

They both laid there, trying to catch their breaths. Yusei gently nuzzled the brunette's cheek, smirking as he finally pulled himself out of him. Judai shuddered, everything from the waist-down feeling numb. The older male frowned a bit when he saw that the boy's legs were covered in blood but just sighed, using his own tank top to wipe it off.

"What...was that?" Judai finally asked, having trouble keeping his eyes open.

Yusei kissed his forehead, running his hands through the boy's hair. "Something you only do when you really care about someone."

Judai nodded, wincing when Yusei pulled him snug against his body as they laid on their side. The Signer knew he should leave, but he didn't want to abandon the kid when he would be sore when he finally woke up. The least he could do was get him home safely.

"G'night, Yusei-nii."

"...Good night, Judai-kun."

~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~

There.

Now, I'm going to go back see if my Therapist will take me back... .

MRIMO


End file.
